


Nap

by j_gabrielle



Series: Fantastic Cuddles and Where To Find Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domesticity, Established Realtionship, Fluff, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It is not like he doesn't understand that they have their own secret language and world they both inhabit while he constantly revolves around them, never quite intersecting. Graves doesn't mind being on the fringes sometimes. They always come back to him once they are done. But today has been a long day and all he wants to do is hold them both close, reassuring himself that they are safe, at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequels: [Cohabitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8640133) [I Still Get Jealous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8683531)
> 
> Also. Hi, Ezra. ficwriter103 & I love you. Please come to Malaysia.

Graves comes home to the chimes of the grandfather clock in the hallway marking four in the afternoon. He shakes off the snow and slush, drying his shoes with a flick of his wand. Feeling the satisfying warmth spread through his toes, he slips out of them and into his house slippers, going on a search. 

Credence he finds sleeping by the fire, almost buried underneath a mound of Newt's knitted blankets and throws. Graves gently relieves him of the book that is slipping out of his lax fingers, marking the page and setting it on the coffee table. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Graves smiles, running his hand over the sleeping man's brow. Perhaps he will go out and seek out some more books to supplement those already on his shelf. After all, Credence is proving to be a voracious reader hell bent on reading everything and anything he can get his hands on about the wizarding world.

The sound of the back door opening and closing has him looking up just in time to see Newt trailing slime as he trudges in. "Don't ask." He says with a sigh. Picking at his singed waistcoat, a particularly despondent look comes over him. "This was my favourite." He laments.

Graves shakes his head. Herding Newt into the downstairs bathroom, he runs the water into the tub, helping Newt strip. "I wasn't-" Newt begins, only to be silenced by a quirk of Graves' eyebrow. "Alright, it was my fault but I didn't mean it. How was I to know it didn't like being tickled?"

Sighing, he takes him by the hand and deposits him in the water. Uncorking some of the bottles that sit around the rim, he lets a few drops fall into the water, filling the room with the lush scents of forests and seas. Newt, for his part, relaxes back into the water. "Better?" Graves asks, rolling up his sleeves. Taking a sponge, he washes down the worse of the slime.

As he comes halfway through, he becomes aware of the careful stare he is under. "Do you want to help?" Graves calls out to Credence clinging shyly to the doorframe. At the nod he receives, he requests for Newt's second favourite towel, bestowing his gratitude in a smile and a soft thank you. "Come on out before you prune." He nudges at Newt.

Once wrapped in his towel, Graves plays usher to both his boys, guiding them to their room and their bed. "Credence, would you like to dress Newt?" Graves says as he putters around for a clean shirt to change into. 

"Yes." Credence murmurs. Newt takes his hand and they go in search of some clothes. Graves is buttoning down his shirt when they return, distinctly kissed and ruffled. Neither will look him in the eye when he sighs, amused that they think he'd be cross at them for this.

"Would you both like a nap together while I get started on dinner?" He asks kindly. It is not like he doesn't understand that they have their own secret language and world they both inhabit while he constantly revolves around them, never quite intersecting. Graves doesn't mind being on the fringes sometimes. They always come back to him once they are done. But today has been a long day and all he wants to do is hold them both close, reassuring himself that they are safe, at least.

Surprisingly, it is Credence who moves first, letting go of Newt's hand to come slipping his into Graves'. "Credence misses us." Newt says softly.

Of course he does, Graves thinks privately. What with Newt busy with his menagerie and him with MACUSA, it has left them precious little time together outside falling into bed late at night and leaving in the wee hours. Stroking his hand through Credence's hair, Graves leans in to kiss him on the crown of his head. "Of course. A nap sounds like the most brilliant idea."

The smile he receives from both his boys is bright and happy, and Graves feels something in him burn at the thought of anyone ever coming into their lives to do something that may take that away. Graves climbs into bed first, allowing himself to be bracketed by Newt and Credence. "Alright?" He asks as he folds both his arms around their shoulders.

Graves waits a beat. And then two. Before discovering that both of them have fallen asleep on either side of him. Smiling to himself, he charms the blanket to tuck around them and closes his eyes.


End file.
